


【德哈】我天生反派

by dongtang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongtang/pseuds/dongtang
Summary: ■努力营业刁钻刻薄德x受诅咒随时丧命哈*战后哈利被附上了食死徒们最恶毒的诅咒，德拉科受邓布利多梦中交易决定营业他的对头形象帮助哈利逃离死亡。战后霍格沃茨重开八年级背景
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	【德哈】我天生反派

在今夜8：01分，伟大的救世主打败伏地魔的格兰芬多黄金男孩

将戏剧性的死去。

像是命运给这个可怜的孩子开了个玩笑。

**“等着晚上被关禁闭吧，破特！”**

金发斯莱特林揣着兜对两米外的哈利·波特喊道，脸上抿开得意的假笑。照旧，只不过身后没有谁跟着他，他是一个人，自从六年级起。

蓬松棕发少女竭力拦着要扑上前的罗恩，浓阴草地被鞋印磨出淡绿色。

 **“一定要去！听到没！破特！”** 转身离开的金发男子揣着兜还在边回头边说，他甚至显得“很不放心”，这太可笑了。那个斯莱特林干脆在三米外直接转身倒着走，用双手在唇前撑出一个喇叭，说： **“疤头！今晚记得给我去关禁闭！”**

哈利不是很能明白为什么战争结束后马尔福还要跟他争锋相对，不是说他自大的以为对方被他战争中的英姿折服，许下希望救世主一生幸福永远牛逼的地步，可是明明，明明在开庭前，他们已经和解了。

马尔福为什么突然又变回了以前的态度呢？

就在刚刚甚至再次惹怒自己使自己在课上犯了错被教授晚上关禁闭。

好险。德拉科头上冒出粒粒汗珠，白皙的脸庞惹上煞白，薄唇止不住的颤抖，一声呼气掩过一声倒吸凉气，牙齿碰撞的声音传到耳朵里，空气被德拉科的呼吸声嚼弄得极为紧张。

德拉科举起他白皙削长的左手放在额前，像量温度般的动作。低头眼睛凝视草地，感觉草地在变成漩涡，不停打转，绿草狰狞的嚎叫像极了战争期间德拉科见过的食死徒。

如果自己没办法让他今晚八点不在格兰芬多休息室的话，哈利·半天就会在八点零一分因为误喝西蒙加了毒魂剂的东西命丧黄泉。巫师届打败神秘人的救世主就此，在世界太平后的俩个月毒发身亡。

德拉科依旧清晰地记得研究麻瓜科的教授死在自己家桌子前的情形。眼神虚空，人僵硬得连石化咒都做不到。翻腾腹部想要呕吐的感觉在瞥见神秘人一脸笑意的嘴角硬是充满求生欲的压制住。回忆起死亡的气息使德拉科喉咙里发出一声哀嚎，他太惧怕死亡了。

“What a piece of shit!”德拉科忍不住在牙缝间挤出一句话。逃脱了神秘人的魔爪，还要在战争结束后再次靠近死亡。那鬼气息，德拉科向梅林发誓，他就算是砸了家里所有的黑魔法收藏品也不愿接近。

走廊里的篝火照印在德拉科的侧颜和淡金色的发丝上。德拉科把冰凉的双手揣在兜里试图用体温温暖它们。可是现在，或许只有哈利·波特安分去关禁闭的消息才能温暖，德拉科可悲的想着。

走到一堵湿漉漉的石墙，“临源有龙”德拉科说，墨绿色调的休息室在门打开后显现。

把自己扔进斯莱特林休息室舒适的黑色软皮沙发，德拉科扣着食指松了松自己的斯莱特林领带。他银灰色的眼睛注视对面同样的黑色沙发的时候微眯，开庭前的交流那个人甚至把二年级用复方汤剂的事都抖了出来，他说——

“draco！”突兀的女声从身边响起打断了德拉科的回忆。

潘西对着德拉科露出笑容，“draco我不是很明白，你今天为什么要在课上再跟哈利·波特发生争执，我以为——”

你以为我们不会再有交集是不是？

他走他的阳光道，我过我的独木桥。至此之后，哈利·波特去当个愚蠢的傲罗什么的，而我住在马尔福庄园拥有一辈子都花不完的钱。听上去妙极了！哈，真的妙极了。

有什么比每天清晨醒来吃着优雅的早餐看到报纸上救世主哈利·愚蠢至极·波特又双叒在哪受人敬仰，真是好极了！

“潘西，我有我的用意。”德拉科充满b格的点了点自己的嘴唇，俨然一个充满计划的智者，如果忽视他马尔福家长时间投注在神秘人那边的话。 

“哦——draco”少女发腻的嗓音在刺激德拉科每寸皮肤，“你当然做什么都有道理”潘西显得有些愤慨，“那个格兰芬多黄金男孩 **根本不懂你** 。”

德拉科愣了神，为了后半句。他假装不在意的挪开视线虚无的盯着休息室的墙面：“潘西，告诉我，现在几点了？”

“七点四十五。”潘西简洁的回答，注视着德拉科侧颜柔顺的金毛，她猜那手感一定不错。

德拉科不禁用大拇指摸索着唇下面，马尔福家族戒指在火光下闪着亮光。他也是第一次这么做，他不知道能不能成功。他的意思是说，运用自己跟疤头常年死对头的关系去帮他避开危险，他不知道着头一回能不能成功。

如果不能成功，霍格沃茨所有学生该卷铺盖走人了。学校 **再度死人** ，还是个聚焦整个巫师届神经的救世主。

德拉科的心鼓动的特别厉害，即使表面看上去他风轻云淡，像个泰然自若的斯莱特林八年级生。但是靠在沙发背上不断敲打的食指还是出卖了它。

我叫哈利·波特，一个打败伏地魔的普通霍格沃茨八年级生。好吧，听上去并不普通，但是就算是救世之星也要低调是不是，如果你不想尝试被赫敏用超厚五百八十页书籍砸头的话。

我自打入学起，就跟一个金发灰眼的家伙结了缘，是孽缘。在长袍店的初遇让我想起德思礼一家的达力，二年级我曾想过他是邪恶的斯莱特林继承人，后来他变成了一个滑稽的白鼬，再后来他的血浸染了盥洗室的地板……

我不会告诉任何人我曾在梦里见过他，他牵着我手在笼罩着暴风雨来临气息的霍格沃茨，说要带我走。

去哪？哪都可以。我要带你远离没有战火没有死亡的地方。

远离一切苦难。

因为梦到这我就醒了我不知道后来我会说什么。战后我出席了马尔福一家的审判庭，开席前我恍如隔世的跟他对话了。我以为就到这了，我跟他，就到这。

一个冰冷没有温度的审判庭。

但是命运开了玩笑，我们所有学生重回了霍格沃茨开启了八年级的学习。伏地魔倒台后没有交集的马尔福莫名其妙从今天课上起像从前一样惹弄我，银灰色的眼睛清澈不含杂质如旧。

“他想当第二个伏地魔？德地魔？”在马尔福把一个注入魔法会动的水球抛到我桌前罗恩说。

那个水球悬浮在我木桌前，离桌两厘米漂浮着。水汽极具可塑性的变成一个人形，水模拟出了人形杂乱的头发，那个人形戴着一副同样水塑造的圆框眼镜，正暴躁着踢着同样用水模拟的桌子。

水做的人形暴躁的揉着自己的头发，一会掐着自己的脖子吐出舌头好像要被掐死了，非常滑稽。嘿，这可不好看，我已经接受这个水塑人形是自己了。

一会分裂出俩个人形，我的偷摸摸一副躲在墙后面探脑袋偷窥的样子（虽说没有遮挡物），一个修长高瘦右手带个戒指领带扣得整整齐齐在前面原地走动。

分离出的水在旁边打出“Is this you?（这是你吗？）”

不！才不是！我内心惊叫着。突然出现的这句话让我心猛地一抽动。

抄起一旁放在桌子上的魔杖去戳我的那个水塑人形。

可想而知魔杖穿过了水塑人形，抽出来时又恢复原状。一时被人揭露的羞愤使我忘了自己是个巫师，不该物理攻击。

我脸涨的通红，扭头去看那个金发斯莱特林，我打赌我用上了我最凶狠的表情。

马尔福一脸假笑的接受了我的视线，他眼里笑意没有被我的凶狠震撼到。洋洋得意的用教授听不见的声音说：谁能想到格兰芬多黄金男孩，救世之星，在我后面老是跟踪我呢。“他眼里闪着光芒，“那时候我没拆穿。”

在我气血上头忍不住站起身扑上去扭打之后我才发现这是个陷阱，他故意让我这样做然后被关禁闭被处罚打扫扫帚间。我愤怒的把抹布摔向墙面以至于灰尘扑了我一脸。

我一手撑墙，一手竭力擦拭扫帚间的墙面，把它想象成马尔福的脸。在我手里被揉捏玩弄，直至求饶，啊，伟大的救世主冕下，放过我吧，豆大的泪珠划过他漂亮的脸蛋。

“在背后老是跟踪着我。”我回味着他的话，心慌的抠弄墙面的砖缝。他什么都不明白！什么都不明白！那个时候每个人都不能明白我！我正受着多么巨大的煎熬！我又不是刻意跟着他的，我只是有一点在意。

一点点。

我懊恼的一屁股坐在扫帚间的台阶上。

扫帚间昏暗的灯光照在我的脸上，这很难不让我回忆起在德斯礼一家的日子。同样的夜晚，昏暗的灯光在狭小的碗柜间里照在我脸上。

我抬起头，眯起我的眼睛凝视光线，黑色的影子在后面拉的好长投影在扫帚间木质的门板上。

【7:50】

“马尔福，你拿书的手在颤抖。”一个男声的声音在我前方响起。我这才放下那本该死的狗屎的令我颤抖的书籍，发现扎比尼正坐在我前面的黑色软皮沙发上。

“这书让人颤抖。”我没有逻辑的喃喃自语。

“不，是你在颤抖。”扎比尼敏锐的接上我的话。他妈的耳朵比家养小精灵还长是不是。

“不，是书！它可能——有什么黑魔法，”我辩解着，“whatever，这跟我没有关系。”

“不是的，”狗屎扎比尼翘起二郎腿，“很明显是你，马尔福，你像个脱离水的沙丁鱼一样颤抖干什么。”

“fine，fine，是我，满意？”我生气的喊出来。

扎比尼耸耸肩，摊了摊手，没再说话。

我的眼睛在以不正常频率的眨动，斯莱特林休息室的地板仿佛要被我盯出一个洞。

在我重返霍格沃茨，头一个晚上枕在斯莱特林宿舍的枕头上进入梦乡的时候，我见到了一个人。

一个我并不想见的人。

他一声白衣，胡子依旧老长。我惊恐的左右张望，发现左右乃至上下都只有一片望不到边的纯白，没有界限。

他在离我三米处，他抬起隐在长袍下的腿走近些。这让我更加清晰的看清了他的五官以及那年迈却照旧清澈的眼睛。

我下意识后退一步，满怀警惕的注视这个本该已不存在世界上的邓布利多。

“Be easy，”从一年级就熟悉的声音讲出使我瞬间毛骨悚然，“draco.”

“我来找你有些事情。”邓布利多摊开手，让我放松些。

“哈利做到了对吗?我知道他可以。”什么恭维救世主的话在我这都会被自动过滤，“可是他还有大麻烦。”

“众多食死徒不惜一切乃至赌上自己的灵魂给哈利附上了邪恶的咒语。他们给哈利下了极为邪恶的诅咒，在伏地魔死后哈利会遭受一次厄运不幸离世。”

听上去很可笑。拯救巫师的救世主完成使命遭命运戏弄不幸离世。感觉会被编成话剧一年百八十遍环绕骚扰在高档场所用餐的我。现在的救世主做什么都能引起巨大反响。

“这跟我有什么关系。”我后退一步因为邓布利多又走近一步而不适。

“你能帮他，我没法透露更多。”邓布利多说，“我信任你，draco，你不是个没有心的孩子。”

“在明天开始，你会在哈利遭受厄运的前二十四小时感受到。那种感觉会涌上你心头。你能感受到他会因为什么而死，而你——”邓布利多继续往下说着，“而你，draco，你能帮他。”

“如果你帮助他的话，你会得到你最想要的东西。”邓布利多摇着头眼里闪着泪光，“trust me.”

“我希望能做些最后的事。”邓布利多用一种轻微只有自己听到声音越过我看着前方说，“巫师们需要他。”

那个俩次逃离索命咒的救世主会死？开什么玩笑。

“向我发誓你没有撒谎。”我努力使声音不要颤抖，低头看着地面的时候才发现我穿的不是斯莱特林黑袍。我穿的是一身黑西装，这是我曾经的打扮，一模一样，那些穿梭着黑暗面前或者是站在天文台顶楼的时候。发现这一点让我更加颤抖了。

然而再次以这幅模样站在邓布利多面前不是为了刺杀对方，而是接受任务去帮助救世主。连纯白的空间我都感觉自己迎面吹来了天文台顶楼的风。

“我发誓，我说的都是实话，draco。”邓布利多边说便转身，他看上去要走了我预感到，白色袍子卷起一个弧度。苍白的头发与苍白的背影快跟白色的空间融合，白色的光芒显得有些刺眼，看着那个背影我突然想起小时候起吃过的巧克力娃，上面的卡片映着——

“我没有选择！”我对他的背影喊道。

他背对着我微微点头然后白光刺眼世界模糊。

我像斯内普教授一样接受着邓布利多的嘱托，在我开学一个月后坐在礼堂吃饭的时候想到。战争过后，波特站出来为斯内普教授平反，我们才知道这位魔药课教授背后都做了些什么以及一个人承担了什么。

“一个勇敢的人。”波特给的评价登上了预言家日报斯内普专刊。

确实那之后我就能感受到波特身上的异样，我的眼睛看向他的时候可以看到别人看不到的他整个身体被一团黑色的气体环绕包裹。那些肮脏邪恶的东西包裹舔舐着波特的肌肤，在寻找时机吞噬殆尽。

我想出了利用自己能调动救世主动怒的“特性”帮助他。在惹怒格兰芬多黄金男孩上我能不重复的想出三天三夜的法子。

不去理会波特惊愕的目光，用尽一切方法挑起他冲动的神经。

在我注视着被黑色气息包围的波特的时候，我努力保持着镇定去抿出一个假笑。

不要动他！我忍不住在心里咆哮。

俩个月了，终于开始了，那些邪恶的东西。我在前一天八点零一分感受到哈利·波特会在明天的八点零一分死去，以误食朋友不知道哪里弄来不知道什么原因弄来的毒魂剂而毒发身亡。

【7：55】

我想回去了，

就差几分钟到八点，

教授不会生气的吧？

【8:00】

不，不，不不不……

我无助的低吟，近乎腿软的靠着打开的门。

不，这怎么可能，眼前的扫帚间只有几把扫帚，没有半个人影。

不，我不能相信不能接受，眼泪瞬间模糊了我的视线并在我想抬起脱力的手前掉了下来。快速奔跑使我此刻气喘吁吁，顿时的打击更让我喘不上气。我几乎要被自己的呼吸窒息而死。在七点五十二，剧烈的不安让我站起身跑向这里。我大口大口的寻找氧气，泪珠不断像是没有尽头的掉落。

他死了。我窝在门旁的右手因为过于用力掐的泛白，砖缝的泥土深深的扣进我的指甲，没有知觉。这怎么可能，他死了，他真的死了。是我的错，是我害死了他。如果我能坦诚一点——

如果我能直接大方明了的走到他面前告诉他他有危险，而不是懦弱的迂回用间接的方式希望他避开。我甚至因为自己能惹怒他而沾沾自喜。太幼稚了。

扫帚间的地面只有一根他落下的魔杖，这证明他来过，只是后来又走了。我不合时宜的嗤笑了一声，混着泪水。

“malfoy？”熟悉的男孩的声音从背后响起。

【8：01】

我想回休息室，但是走到休息室门口摸兜发现自己魔杖落在扫帚间于是折返了。鬼知道会碰见马尔福，并且现在抱着自己大哭。

“别走，波特。”他大哭着紧紧抱着我，我更倾向于勒着，“求你了，别走。”

虽然很猝不及防但我还是伸出手抬高揉了揉他柔软的金毛，呸，金发。“你就这么希望我被关在扫帚间。”这是真的，我有点小怒。

发现我没有按时被关禁闭，马尔福甚至哭着希望我被关进去！

多大仇啊！

“不，不，”马尔福哭起来含糊的我听不出来他在说什么，“你哪都不许去。”马尔福哑着声音说。

走廊的篝火把我们相拥的身影拉着老长。

马尔福靠着我头上突然传出一声破涕而笑，“疤头，你还活着。”他的声音因为哭泣变得沙哑。

“当然！”我告诉自己去适应多年对头的拥抱。

那天，我们的拥抱的身影持续了很久。

就这样，后来马尔福成为了我的男朋友。当然我打死都不会说他是在发现我没被按时关禁闭后告白的。

“那你这样，那样，这样那样的！”我含糊着说，正被德拉科抱在怀里坐在腿上。

“怎样？”德拉科挑了挑眉。这人还威胁我不要把他大哭的事说出去。是不该说，马尔福哭起来真的太惊天动地了，没见过他这么丢面子的时候。

“就是八年级开学后你老是堵我。”

“我在找找手感，”德拉科大言不惭的说顺便搂着腰吃豆腐，“自从神秘人动荡期间我见不到你我都生疏了。”

“你真的惹得我很生气。”

德拉科露出一个假笑，像被我的话逗乐了：

“毕竟我天生是个反派。”


End file.
